A Little Sunshine on a Rainy Day
by LucifernSatan
Summary: Eyes believed nothing good ever happened when it rained, but all that changed when a certain apathetic brunet strolled into his life one rainy night.


Hello!

Been a while since I posted a Spiral fic but I guess I just found the right inspiration :) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>A Little Sunshine on a Rainy Day<p>

Stunning sapphire pools watched the rain pitter pat gently against the large window, brows knit tightly together and a frown marring the beautiful face. Eyes Rutherford was not happy; in fact he was downright miserable. There were two reasons for his unfortunate predicament. Reason one, he had promised to get Rio the melon she loved so much before he left on tour at the end of the week and if he were to be completely honest with himself, it was his own fault he had put it off until the last minute and now, he had no choice but to go tonight before he left in the morning.

Reason two, it was raining. Enough said. Eyes had decided at a young age that when it rained, bad things happened. Like, it was raining when his mother died, it rained during her funeral and there was a storm the night Kanone left him. Every personal tragedy happened while it rained, and to this day he avoided leaving his penthouse when it was raining. But it seemed that Eyes was going to have to break tradition if he was going to keep his promise to Rio.

Begrudgingly, the silver haired male stood from his place at the window. Turning, he grabbed his leather jacket and slipped on his boots, snatching up his keys on his way to the door. Taking one last look at the water logged window, he shut the door with a sigh, _Might as well get this over with._

xxx

Now Eyes wasn't one to swear but if he was going to, tonight would be the time. Not only had he forgotten that his driver had the night off but he forgot his umbrella as well. So he was forced to walk, in the rain, collar pulled up tight around his neck, hair stuck to his face and soaked to the bone. The pianist was tempted to forgo his pride and run from one overhang to the next in an attempt to keep somewhat dry when the sound of water hitting fabric met his ears and the rain no longer landed on him. Looking up, blue spheres didn't see the grey sky but the underside of a black umbrella.

"It's pretty stupid to be walking around in weather like this without an umbrella."

Rutherford turned at the voice, a boy, probably around his age, with dark chocolate spikes of hair and matching brown eyes stared back at him. The silver haired sensation observed the other, ignoring the curious look. With the way his arm was holding the umbrella out, over Eyes himself, the teen's messy locks were slowly beginning to droop, matting to his face and the light brown coat he wore, once dry, was spotted with water.

The dark eyed teen frowned at the lack of response, "You know a 'thank you' would be nice."

"You're getting wet." With that said Rutherford turned, stepping out from under the umbrella and continued his trek down the drenched sidewalk.

After a moment or two, the rain, again, stopped falling on him and bright sapphires looked to the source from the corner of his eye while the stranger scowled as he fell into step beside him.

Without turning, the platinum idol addressed his new companion, "What do you want?"

"You look like a drowned cat," The silver haired teen glared but the boy continued unfazed, "You're going to get sick you know."

"Who are you?"

"Ayumu Narumi. And don't bother I already know who you are." The boy, Ayumu, ignored the disgruntled look he was given.

Eyes faced the street again, the two walking in silence. It wasn't long before they reached the specialty market, and while he purchased Rio's melon, the brunet followed faithfully behind. It wasn't until they were heading back the way they came that Rutherford spoke again, "Why are you following me?"

"Like I said, only idiots wander around in the rain without an umbrella... besides I'm all for saving soggy kitties." A tick started over an azure orb at the words as the other smirked. The two descended back into silence, with the pattering of the rain on fabric as their only interlude.

xxx

To Eyes' great chagrin, umbrella boy as he'd taken to thinking of the teen had followed him all the way to the front entrance of his penthouse and now they stood under the overhang, staring at each other. The pianist was still slightly damp from his original soaking but not nearly as bad as he would have been and Eyes was reluctant to think it let alone say what the boy was obviously waiting for.

Chocolate brows narrowed a moment before that face relaxed once more and with a shrug, Ayumu turned to leave. He was reaching out before he was even aware his body had moved, grabbing the dark haired teen by the arm, "Wait."

Coffee hued irises looked back, a dark perfect eyebrow arched in a silent question of 'Well?'

"Thank you," Eyes hesitated, dropping his head until silver bangs covered blue orbs and his grip tightened on the other's arm, "Why did you follow me? I was rude to you, tried to chase you away."

"You're Eyes Rutherford, you're famous," A slight half smile curved one side of the boy's mouth as he stepped closer until their feet almost touched, "I like your music... I like you." The brunet leaned in, lips brushing against a pale cheek.

Crystal sapphires were wide when Ayumu pulled back, a light tint of pink running across a tan nose. Eyes opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it abruptly, not knowing what to say.

"I guess I'll say goodbye now." He turned to leave but the hand on his arm refused to let go.

"Wait," Chocolate spikes bounced as the silveret yanked him around, "Would you like... to come up for a cup of tea?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Ayumu's grin was small but it seemed to light the dreary world around him.

A hint of a smile flitted across pale lips as he spun to lead them into the building. After tonight, Eyes guessed that not all bad things happen when it rains.

The End

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. If you liked it please review :)<p> 


End file.
